Afterthought
by Li Chylee
Summary: Saat terakhir Sasuke Uchiha bersama sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki. /"Apa sebenarnya ... makna 'teman' untukmu?"/ Spoiler untuk chapter 698, modified canon, character death, Sasuke's POV. Read and review, please?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: Sasuke's POV, possibly OOC, modified canon, character death, spoiler, judul semacam nggak nyambung sama isi.

**A/N**: Fic ini merujuk pada chapter 698. Setuju nggak sih kalau _chapter_ itu sangat njleb, bahkan lebih njleb dari _chapter_ terakhir? Setuju aja ya. *plak* Yosh, ini fic _come back_-ku setelah sekian lama hiatus dari FNI, fandom pertamaku di FFN. _Happy reading, minna-san_!

.

**Afterthought**

.

"_Aku akan menjadi Hokage! Dan aku akan melampaui semua Hokage yang pernah ada!"_

Itulah mimpimu, Naruto. Mimpi yang sangat naif dan tak mungkin terwujud, jika melihat kemampuanmu di masa lalu. Kau, yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa, yang lebih terkenal sebagai si Idiot Pembuat Onar, yang dijauhi dan dibenci oleh semua orang, yang harus melakukan kenakalan-kenakalan hanya untuk mendapat secuil perhatian, yang menciptakan jurus mesum konyol—aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mendeskripsikan kebodohanmu, _Usuratonkachi_—sekarang telah menjadi ninja yang kuat. Ninja yang tak pernah menarik kata-katanya. Ninja yang mampu membuktikan tak ada yang tak mungkin selama kita teguh memegang prinsip dan tekad kita.

Aku sangat benci untuk mengakui bahwa aku, keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha yang jenius ini, iri padamu. Cemburu, bahkan. Mungkin aku tak akan pernah mau dan mampu untuk mengakuinya langsung dengan mulutku sendiri, tapi itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Kekuatan yang kau dapatkan dengan kerja kerasmu sekarang sudah dapat menandingi kekuatanku. Bukan berarti aku sendiri tidak bekerja keras untuk menjadi sekuat sekarang. Hanya saja, jika menilik betapa payahnya kau dulu, dan betapa saat itu aku telah unggul darimu dalam berbagai hal, keberhasilanmu mencapai titik puncak ini membangkitkan rasa panas dalam dadaku—rasa tersaingi karena kau selalu berjalan di depanku, bahkan tanpa kau sadari. Yah, kau memang satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap sebagai rival. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa kita berdua adalah titisan Indra dan Ashura yang telah lama berseteru, aku akan tetap menganggapmu satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk bersaing denganku.

"_Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke!"_

Kalimat itulah yang selalu kau katakan semenjak aku pergi. Entah berapa kali aku mencoba untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa itu adalah hal yang tolol dan tak akan pernah bisa kau wujudkan. Padahal sudah kutunjukkan dengan sangat jelas baik dengan kata-kata maupun sikapku bahwa aku tak tertarik untuk kembali. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau berhenti mengejarku dengan tujuan seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau ingin membunuhku, seperti aku ingin membunuhmu? Bukankah semestinya kau ... membenciku?

Tapi semua itu tak pernah kau lakukan. Tak satupun.

Kau memang bodoh, _Usuratonkachi_. Terlalu bodoh, sampai-sampai aku ingin menertawakan kekeraskepalaanmu yang sepertinya merupakan akar dari kebebalanmu. Kepalamu memang sepertinya terbuat dari batu, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa mencerna bahwa kepulanganku bisa berarti kehancuran bagi desamu—bagi dunia _shinobi_. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, dari mana kau mendapatkan ide bahwa aku akan mengikutimu pulang ke Konoha. Apakah kau pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti semula jika aku kembali? Hah, kau dan pikiran naifmu.

"_Karena kita adalah teman!"_

Teman. Selalu itu yang kau ungkit, lagi dan lagi, seolah kau tak akan pernah lelah untuk mengulanginya (_dan mungkin memang tak akan_). Sepenting itukah arti seorang 'teman' bagimu? Bukankah kau telah memiliki banyak teman di sekelilingmu sekarang? Apa artinya kehilangan seorang teman sepertiku? Bahkan alasanku ingin membunuhmu adalah karena kau satu-satunya temanku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang memiliki ikatan denganku setelah semua keluargaku tiada, dan aku ingin memutuskan ikatan itu untuk mewujudkan revolusi ciptaanku. Aku ingin kau mati, aku ingin kau tak bernapas lagi, aku ingin kau tidak mencoba menggoyahkan keyakinanku dengan kata-katamu lagi, aku ingin kau berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan penuh perasaan itu, aku ingin kau tidak menganggu semua rencana sempurna yang telah kususun.

Aku ingin kau ... hilang.

Lenyap dari muka bumi ini.

Aku sudah muak dengan semua bualanmu tentang persahabatan.

Tapi nyatanya, di sinilah kita sekarang—terkapar di atas patung Hashirama dan Madara yang telah runtuh akibat pertarungan kita. Aku sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi. _Chakra_-ku telah mencapai batasnya, _sharingan _dan _rinnegan_-ku tak bisa kuaktifkan, dan satu-satunya bagian tubuhku yang bisa kugerakkan adalah kepalaku. Dengan tubuh yang terkoyak dan penuh lebam di mana-mana, aku tak bisa menyerangmu lagi. Kau yang juga penuh luka, juga tak bisa menyerangku lagi. Apa yang bisa kita harapkan? Kita berdua hampir tewas beberapa jam yang lalu. Jika bukan karena kekuatan yang diberikan oleh _Rikudou Sennin_, mungkin kita sudah meninggalkan dunia ini sejak tadi dan tak akan berakhir di tempat ini.

"Kau dan aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Kita sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Kita akan mati di sini."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat kau mengatakan itu. Rasanya sungguh lucu. Setelah menghadapi musuh-musuh terkuat di dunia _shinobi_ dengan menggunakan _ninjutsu _tingkat tinggi dalam serangkaian pertarungan mematikan, kita berdua akan mati dengan cara seperti ini?

Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa tertawa. Untuk seseorang yang merasa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, kau terlihat sangat ... tenang. Tak terlihat tanda kalau kau takut akan kematian yang bisa merenggut napas terakhirmu kapan saja. Mungkin kau sudah terlalu lelah, Naruto? Tak pernah aku melihatmu setenang ini, dalam mimpi sekalipun. Kau yang selalu berisik dan bermulut besar, tak protes sedikitpun mengenai keadaanmu sekarang.

Puaskah kau bila kau mati di tempat ini bersamaku, meski artinya impianmu menjadi Hokage tak akan pernah terwujud? Apakah kau ingin menyia-nyiakan semua usahamu hanya untuk akhir menyedihkan seperti ini? Kalau benar begitu, maka kau adalah makhluk paling bodoh di dunia.

Ah. Sial, melihat sorot mata kosongmu saat ini, aku tak yakin kau akan bereaksi jika aku mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Akhirnya aku menyuarakan pertanyaan lain yang sebenarnya cukup lama menggangguku.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri ... hanya untuk menghalangi rencanaku?"

Seperti yang sudah bisa kutebak, kau tak bereaksi. Pandangan matamu masih hampa. Kau bahkan tak berkedip. Aku berhenti menatap wajahmu. Aku benci pandangan hampa itu, lebih daripada aku benci ocehan-ocehan tak bergunamu.

"Aku ... memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh apapun dan siapapun yang telah terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Semua orang yang pernah aku temui ... tak peduli siapapun itu, selalu ingin membunuhku ..." Aku kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arahmu, hanya karena aku ingin melihat apakah ekspresimu telah berubah. "Tapi ... tidak denganmu ... pada akhirnya, kau tidak ingin membunuhku."

Sejenak aku teringat pada satu lagi kalimat yang pernah kau lontarkan untukku.

"_Akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menanggung semua kebencianmu!"_

"Setelah semua yang terjadi ... " Aku merasakan amarah terbentuk di dalam diriku dan mewujudkan diri dalam nada bicaraku yang meninggi, "Kenapa kau masih begitu peduli padaku?!"

Senyumanmu akhirnya kembali datang, meski hanya senyuman kecil dan bukan cengiran lebar bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu alasannya. Setelah tubuhmu tak bisa bergerak, sepertinya mulutmu menggantikan tugasnya dengan baik."

Aku tahu kau berusaha mengejekku. Bahkan di saat kita di ambang kematian seperti sekarang pun, kau masih mau menyulut pertengkaran, hah?

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Karena kita adalah teman."

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau kembali menatapku dengan kedua matamu. Melirik, lebih tepatnya. Salah satu matamu yang membengkak akibat pukulanku masih memancarkan ... harus kusebut apa itu? Kehangatan? Ternyata kau belum sepenuhnya berubah, Naruto. Di penghujung waktumu, matamu masih saja memancarkan energi yang radiasinya berhasil menembus kegelapan dalam hatiku.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Jawabanmu yang sederhana sebenarnya sudah kuprediksi. Dan seperti dugaanku, aku tetap tak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya. Tapi apa sebenarnya ... makna 'teman' bagimu?"

Kau tak langsung menjawab. Aku bertaruh otakmu yang lamban pasti harus bekerja keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku tahu organ tubuhmu itu seharusnya sekarang dipakai untuk mempertahankan sisa-sisa kehidupan dalam dirimu, bukan untuk memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Namun aku harus mendapatkan jawabanku. Setidaknya aku tak akan mati tanpa mengetahui alasan sebenarnya kau tak pernah menyerah untuk mengejarku.

"Bahkan jika kau memintaku menjelaskannya, sejujurnya aku tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu. Hanya saja, ketika aku melihatmu menanggung beban itu dan melakukan semuanya dengan caramu, entah kenapa ... aku merasa ... sakit."

Aku tak berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Sakit, katamu? Apakah rasa sakitmu sama seperti apa yang diam-diam kurasakan saat dulu aku melihat punggungmu yang kesepian?

"Sangat sakit sampai ... aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian!" Kau melanjutkan tanpa menyadari wajah terkejutku.

Perasaan apa ini yang menusuk dadaku? Penyesalankah? Setelah semua dosa yang kulakukan, masih pantaskah aku untuk merasa menyesal? Aku tak tahu lagi. Yang jelas, kata-katamu menyadarkanku betapa kau benar-benar peduli padaku, lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Orang lain pasti sudah menyerah tentangku sejak awal, tapi kau ... kau berbeda, Naruto. Tak pernah sekalipun kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku! Dan kata-katamu memukul telak nuraniku yang kupikir telah mati, Sialan!

"Jika kau mati di sini ... kau tak akan menjadi Hokage."

Apa yang kuinginkan dengan memberikan pernyataan itu? Ingin membuatnya menyesal juga kah? Orang sepertiku memang tidak pantas dipanggil teman.

"Setidaknya kita sudah menyelamatkan dunia, Sasuke! Kita akan dikenang sebagai pahlawan—mungkin nama kita akan lebih harum melebihi Hokage sendiri! Bukankah itu keren?" Cengiranmu kembali, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tersenyum, meski itu senyuman pahit.

"Maksudmu _kau _yang akan dikenang sebagai pahlawan, Dobe."

"_Kita_, Sasuke." Kau menegaskan. "Aku tak akan bisa mengalahkan Obito, Madara, dan Kaguya sendirian. Berhenti membantahku sekali ini saja!"

"_Dobe_—" Baru saja aku ingin membalas, tubuhmu terguncang ke atas dan sebuah ekspresi kesakitan tergambar jelas di wajahmu.

"Uhuk!"

Darah menyembur dari mulutmu, dan aku tak bisa menghentikan rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba menggerogotiku. Cairan merah pekat itu membasahi dagu hingga lehermu. Aku benar-benar merasa tak berguna, karena tubuhku masih tak bisa digerakkan. Setidaknya aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, entah bagaimana caranya. Bodoh ... lihat bagaimana kau membuatku seperti orang tak punya pendirian yang satu jam lalu masih ingin membunuhmu dan detik ini ingin menyelamatkanmu!

"Sepertinya ... waktuku tak akan lama, _Teme_," kau berkata dengan susah payah, dan panggilan lamamu padaku mengirimkan tambahan rasa sakit pada fisik dan mentalku. "Aku bahagia ... bahwa ... aku pergi selagi kau masih menjadi temanku ..."

Cairan hangat yang menetes dari sudut mataku tak bisa kubendung. Berhenti membuatku menyesal, _Dobe_. Berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku adalah 'teman' bagimu! Aku tidak pantas menerima ini.

"Hah ... Sasuke Uchiha ... juga bisa meneteskan air mata ... huh? Aku merasa ... terhormat bisa menyaksikannya ..." Kau mencoba tersenyum mengejek dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Aku akan menyusulmu, jadi berhenti berkata bodoh, _Dobe_." Aku berkata dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari sudut mataku.

"Sasuke ..."

Mata birumu yang cerah tampak berusaha keras untuk tak terkatup, meski kita berdua tahu, itu sia-sia.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku ..."

Dan dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, kedua matamu kehilangan cahayanya.

"Heh, kau sangat menyedihkan, _Dobe_."

Meskipun aku berkata begitu, entah siapa yang sebenarnya menyedihkan di sini. Dengan satu lengan yang terpotong, tubuh yang babak belur, dan napas yang terputus-putus akibat menahan tangis, aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dalam dadaku, seolah ada ribuan _kunai _dan _shuriken _bersatu padu untuk menghancurkannya.

Sebelah mataku menatap langit malam, dan sebuah ilusi terbentang di sana. Ilusi berbentuk wajah _sahabatku_, Naruto Uzumaki, yang sekarang jenazahnya terbaring tepat di sampingku.

Apakah masih ada hari esok untukku atau tidak, kini aku sepenuhnya memasrahkan itu pada takdir. Aku sudah terlalu ... lelah. Dan perlahan aku pun menutup mataku hingga kegelapan menyelimutiku.

.

.

.

_Impianmu telah menemui akhir_

_Layu di tangan takdir_

_Segenggam harapan pembangkit senyuman_

_Pecah menjadi serpihan_

_Di langit itu_

_Sosokmu ada, mewujud dalam bayangan semu_

_Dan cahaya biru itu tak pernah padam_

_Bahkan bersinar lebih indah dari pualam_

_Dan dalam kesunyian, sesuatu membisikkiku_

_Sayap-sayap malaikat akan terus melingkupimu_

_Kepergianmu tak layak disesali_

_Karena semuanya, memang untuk hari ini_

_Jejak langkahmu tak akan berhenti_

_Dan mimpi itu, akan terus diwariskan pada setiap generasi_

_Sampai jumpa ..._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_._

**FIN**


End file.
